psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Why Can't I Sleep...?
Why Can't I Sleep...? is a skit uploaded to the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on April 20, 2013. The video is a part of "The Classics" Playlist which contains many of Jesse's old videos made over the years. Plot The video begins with Jesse opening his eyes and asking himself why he can't sleep. It's now Midnight and Jesse continues to ask himself that question as he tries to get comfortable in bed, but to no avail. This is a problem that he admittedly encounters every night. He then sits back in bed while his brain starts to wander off and start thinking about everything that happened during the day. This includes people he met or saw, conversations between others, things he personally said himself and things he could've said but only thought of now. Jesse then pulls his phone out of his pocket and realizes it's 1AM. Asking himself again why he can't sleep, he begins running over things that could've kept him awake such as exercise, an energy drink or the urge to masturbate (which he refuses since he already did that twice during the day). Afterwards, Jesse starts thinking of things that could help him sleep such as reading a book, watching TV and counting sheep. However these ideas are all turned down. Once again, Jesse pulls his phone out only to notice it's now 3AM. By now he's lying down in bed staring up at his ceiling fan while asking again and again why he just can't sleep. Jesse asks himself if the Sandman will come and help him drift off. At this point, Jesse decides to play some music to help him out. This however doesn't work and he puts his iPod away. Fed up with trying to find ways to fall asleep, Jesse lies down on his side and closes his eyes in the hope he'll just doze off. But this rest never comes as he opens his eyes and starts getting angry, he can't get to sleep and he doesn't know why. It's 5AM now and Jesse starts to ask if he's stressed out, depressed, hungry and/or thirsty while smacking his pillow around while chewing on it and flopping up and down on his mattress. Jesse however puts two-and-two together and figures out it's a glass of milk he needs. By now, Jesse walks out of his room in a tired daze in the quest for some milk. He takes his phone out of his pocket only for him to realize it's now 6AM, to him it wasn't even an hour that passed since he started getting more frustrated with the fact he can't sleep. Jesse then starts hitting his head on the wall in the hopes that he'll knock himself unconscious, the fact that he can't sleep goes beyond his understanding as he gets a drink from the kitchen. To his surprise, the drink is working but he then comes to a realization and starts walking to the door. He opens it and stands outside before falling to his knees and crying out why he can't sleep. Jesse then falls down and rolls down the steps in tears before the credits appear. This however isn't the end, as the post-credits show Jesse finally asleep. This relief however is short-lived as his phone alarm goes off and he begins to scream again as he realizes it's 7AM. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Ella *Poopyjohn *Luna Locations *Ridgway Residence Trivia * The song that plays in the background around the beginning is by a YouTube musician called Relaxdaily, it's one of his older tracks. You can find it here. * The song that Jesse plays on his iPod is "Sleeping With the Television On" by Billy Joel. * When Jesse goes outside near the end of the video, the song playing is "The Guardian" by White Wall. * At the time of the video in April 2013, Jesse was using a Samsung Focus as his smartphone. * Jesse used a blue 4th Generation iPod Nano while playing music. * In the video, Jesse is in his old room. This would soon become Jeffrey's office in the future presumably because it was too small for Jesse and/or Jeffrey wanted his office right next to his bedroom. * When Jesse goes to turn on the TV, he immediately turns it off once noticing that Jack and Jill is being shown. The movie which was released in 2011 and features Adam Sandler was widely panned by critics and is considered by some to be one of the worst movies ever made. ** Interestingly enough, the TV shows the time to be 8:42PM instead of the 1AM that Jesse shows on his phone. This is obvious because even though Jesse wanted to make this video, he wouldn't be willing to sacrifice a good night's sleep and actually stay up into the morning just to make it. * The Sandman is a mythological character in Western and Northern European folklore who puts people to sleep and brings good dreams by sprinkling a magical dust onto their eyes. This "dust" is actually Rheum, a thin mucus which is discharged from the eyes, nose and mouth during sleep and gathers as a crust in the corners of the eyes, mouth, on the eyelids and under the nose. Once awake, blinking also allows tears and moisture to wash away the Rheum in the corners of the eyes. * NyQuil is an over-the-counter medication that treats nighttime symptoms of the common cold and flu such as sneezing, sore throat, headache, minor aches and pains, fever, runny nose, and cough. It usually takes half an hour to work and is recommended for use by adults and children aged 12 years or over. * At 2:21 in the video, light is seen coming from underneath the door of Jeffrey's old room. While Jesse's phone shows the time to be 6AM, it was actually some point in the evening which means Jeffrey would still be up. * Ella, Poopyjohn and Luna can be seen later on in the video as Jesse goes outside. Even if this portion of the video was recorded in the early morning, the dogs would've already woken up by 6AM. * Even though Jesse intends on getting a glass of milk, he ends up drinking water instead. * When using his phone, the camera pans over and you can see a "Mintgreen" recycled journal on Jesse's bed. Category:Skits Category:Videos